The advancement of information communication technology and modern society provides a variety of financial transaction services through a variety of non-face-to-face channels such as Internet banking.
In the case of a conventional model using an authorized certificate, a terminal such as a computer is used to establish a security channel in connection with a financial company server (or certificate company server). However, the computer is always exposed to a hacking danger because it provides a variety of Internet services as well as financial transaction services.
In order to solve this problem, security programs are installed to enhance the security. This method still has a problem that many hackers use the advanced information communication technology to disable the security programs to hack the financial transaction services.